Mirror Mirror
by Astrica Onome
Summary: (AU) They say a mirror shows you the reflection of your soul. But the Turtles are about to find that, sometimes, they do more then just that.
1. Prologue

**(A.N. Welcome to my new story! I'm sorry that I have a thing for really short prologues.)**

Look into my mirror

And you'll find

When you finally give in

You'll be mine

So don't turn away

Whatever you do

Or I'll find a way

To get to you


	2. Chapter 1: Reflections

It had just started out as a surveillance mission. Leo had decided to test their skills by having them hunt down some items that he placed in the sewers. He had set them that morning, and now it was Raph, Donnie, and Mikey's turn to go hunting for the prize. They decided to split up, figuring they could cover more ground that way.

"I'll see you guys later!" Donnie called, before turning down one of the old abandoned sewer tunnels. The entire place was shrouded in darkness, but Donnie wasn't worried. He was fairly sure that he and his brothers had mapped the system out before.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and turned to face it. His bo was at the ready, but his gaze revealed nothing. So he turned again, only to come face to face with a tall mirror.

The mirror itself was ornately decorated, its frame being covered by swirling patterns. The glass in it's center seemed different. It was pitch black, and for a while Donnie couldn't even see his reflection. Suddenly, an image began to form, and Donnie leaned in closer for a better look.

" _Look into my mirror_

 _And you'll find_

 _When you finally give in_

 _You'll be mine_

 _So don't turn away_

 _Whatever you do_

 _Or I'll find a way_

 _To get to you."_

The haunting melody continued to play through Don's head over and over, and he soon found himself hypnotized by the eerie tune.

~{}~

Meanwhile, Raphael was busy searching through a tunnel of his own. He stopped as soon as he heard a cry from further on down. He ran along, until finally spotting Mikey. His youngest brother turned to face him, worry etched on his face.

"Something's wrong with Donnie!" he cried. "He won't respond, no matter what I do."

"Lead me to him." commanded Raph. The two turtles walked on, until finally finding their genius brother. Donatello was sitting on the floor, staring into what seemed to be a large mirror and muttering under his breath. Raph just watched him in shock.

"What happened to him?" He tried to ask, but Mikey didn't know.

"Let's take him back to the lair then." Raph finally decided. "Maybe Master Splinter and Leo will know how to fix this."

Just as they leaned down to pick up their brother, a low growl resounded from behind them. They flipped around, only to wind up staring at a pair of hideous beasts.

"Be careful, Mikey!" yelled Raph as he locked weapons with one of the creatures. "Keep these things away from Donnie at all costs."

~{}~

As his brothers fought to keep him safe, Donnie continued to listen to the music playing in his head. Suddenly the words changed, making him laugh softly to himself.

" _Look into my mirror_

 _And you'll see_

 _Now you finally_

 _Belong to me_

 _Though they'll take you_

 _far away_

 _I'll call you_

 _Back here someday."_

With that, the music ceased, allowing Donnie to enter back into his right mind. When he saw the ensuing battle, Donnie leapt to his feet, prepared to fight. But as he did this, the monsters began to retreat, as if called by an outside force. Raph made sure the creatures had left before turning to look skeptically at Donnie.

"What was wrong with you back there?" he demanded. "You were like totally out of it."

"I don't know." Donnie replied simply. "I was searching this tunnel when everything just went black."

"I still think we should let Splinter take a look at you when we get back to the lair."

~{}~

"You seem perfectly healthy, my son." Splinter concluded, causing Donnie to sigh in relief. He exited the dojo, his brothers watching him with worry.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Don?" Leo called.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said, smiling softly. Donnie then entered his lab, shutting the door quickly behind him.

By the time he was finished, it was already 3 a.m. in the morning. Donnie yawned, before getting up, headed for his room and some much needed rest. As soon as his head hit the pillow, that familiar melody began playing, luling Don into a peaceful, yet dreamful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Change

In order to diffuse a bomb, you have to know how to build one.

The voice told him that _he_ was the one he wanted. The others, they were like pawns in a game, lying ignorant to the true extent of what was occurring. Yes, they would be turned sooner or later, but even then he would still be his master's favorite. He would always be his master's favorite.

His brother's just assumed that he was working on another of his late night projects. That wasn't entirely true. This project was specifically for his master. He had sent Donnie a message, telling him to create a way to force his brothers to join their cause. Donnie was only too happy to comply.

His newly lengthened nails scratched against his desk, making Donnie flinch. Master had told him that the changes would begin soon. He had to force himself to keep them concealed when he went out around his brothers, and lately that was getting harder and harder to do. Donnie knew that soon, he would have to move out of the lair to allow the changes to become more permanent.

He already knew which brother he was to go after first. Raphie had always had a mean streak, and would be the most susceptible to Donnie's serum. Now, however, wasn't the time to make plans. He was being called to go train, which made Donnie sigh. His little experiment would have to wait.

~{}~

They were paired up as usual, with Leo facing Mikey and Donnie facing Raph. This made Donnie smile. It would be a good chance to see just what he could do with the new changes his body was going through. Raph and him circled each other, waiting to see who made the first move. Of course, it was Raph that did this, charging at what he thought was an unsuspecting Donnie. But he had been counting on that. Donnie flipped around swiftly, locking weapons with his hot-headed older brother.

"You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" Donnie hissed, flashing his pointed teeth in a cocky grin. Raph froze in surprise, giving Donnie the opening he needed. He swung his staff at Raph's feet, sending him crashing to the floor.

~{}~

"Something strange is going on here, and I don't like it." Raph thought to himself as he watched Donnie retreat back to his lab. "Donnie's never been like that before, ever. I need to check this out."

That night, Raph stationed himself outside Donnie's laboratory, listening to his brother working frantically inside. He disappeared into the shadows when he heard him approach the door. Donnie looked carefully in both directions before heading off into the sewer tunnels. Raph followed closely behind, growing ever curious.

They traveled for a while before reaching the tunnel that Donnie had been found in a day ago. As they went further down, Raph felt a feeling of dread settle inside his stomach. Where exactly was Donnie headed? They had never gone this way before! Raph watched as Donnie entered a large room filled with all kinds of equipment. He followed Donnie inside, sticking close to the shadows cast by the walls.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut with a loud crash. Raph flipped around, only to find himself face to face with his younger brother.

:"I knew you would follow me!" Donnie whispered psychotically. He leapt behind Raphael, locking his brother's arms securely behind his back. He forced Raph over to a cold metal table, strapping him in securely before returning to his work.

"You'll never get away with this!" Raph yelled. Donnie just laughed maliciously at him.

"Oh, but I will, older brother. And you're going to help me." Donnie turned to face his brother, armed with a syringe filled with glistening black liquid. Raph visibly shuddered at the sight. He flinched when Donnie injected the mixture into his forearm. The foreign substance began to make him drowsy, and Raph didn't notice Donnie's slow transformation before him.

His brother's features shifted, while his skin turned a bright, vibrant purple. His smile now featured glinting, sharp teeth and an elongated tongue. Donnie's tail lengthened as well, and sharp spines grew in a ridge from his head down his back. Raph's eyes were now filled with horror. What had happened to his brother? He drifted off to sleep, the drug finally reaching his brain. Donnie grinned wider as he watched his brother lose consciousness. At last, his plan was in motion. They wouldn't be able to resist him now.


	4. Chapter 3: Losing Control

_In order to control your anger, you have to know how to let it control you._

Raph awoke with an ache in his head and arms. He was in his own bed, which startled him for a second. He had thought he had fallen asleep somewhere else, but that must not have been true. Raph stretched out his muscles before finally deciding to head to the living room.

"Raph, I need to see you in my lab!" Donnie called as he walked by, making Raphael unconsciously freeze. He couldn't think of why the sound of Donnie's voice seemed to terrify him so much, but it did, sending shivers down his spine. Nevertheless, he followed his brother into the lab.

"Step in here, please." Donatello commanded, gesturing towards a tall glass containment structure. Just as Raph was about to protest, he found himself obeying his brother's wishes. As soon as he stepped foot in the chamber, Donnie pushed him inside and locked the door. Large amounts of gas began billowing around him, causing Raph to cough.

Raphael suddenly found himself extremely angry with his younger brother. He began banging on the glasses, demanding to be freed from his makeshift prison, but not realizing what was happening to his body. His nails unsheathed into claws, while his breath came out in harsh, ragged gasps. His shell grew several pointed spikes that pressed into the walls surrounding him. Red coloring doused his skin. Barely registering the door unlocking, Raph barged out of his prison, almost tackling his brother lying in wait outside.

"How do you feel, Raphael?" Donnie questioned, grinning widely. Raph just grunted in reply, his ability to speak being affected by his transformation. His eyes focused on Donnie, making Raph growl sharply. Donnie sighed, and lightly rapped his knuckles on Raph's head.

"Now, now," he reprimanded. "That is no way to talk to your creator and master." Raph seemed to visibly settle at Donnie's words, and then sat down, staring at him as if awaiting orders. As he calmed, his body reverted to its original state.

"Very good. Now listen closely, my pet." Donnie commanded. "Tonight, you will find a way to lead Michelangelo to my base in the sewers. There I shall convince him to join us." Raph chuckled slightly, understanding his mission, before leaving his new master to prepare for that night.

~{}~

"What exactly was it that you wanted to show me again, Raph?" Mikey called as he was led through the sewer tunnels by his older brother. "We've been traveling for hours!"

"Just shut up Mikey, we're almost there." The red-banded turtle called, chuckling to himself. Mikey really had no idea what he was in for.

It had taken a lot of patience on Raph's part to get Mikey to join him in the tunnels. His new features had almost emerged several times from annoyance, but he knew he had to keep himself in check. At last, they finally reached their destination, and without warning Raph shoved Mikey through the open doorway.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mikey yelled, but he received no answer. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him, and a large needle pricked into his forearm. Just like that, everything around him faded into blackness.

~{}~

He awoke in a locked room, drenched in bright light. At first, the walls around him seemed unprotected, but when Mikey went up to touch them, he found that they were electrified.

"Raph?" Mikey called, but he received no answer. "Guys? Can anybody hear me?" Someone started speaking, and Mikey recognized the voice as his brother, Donatello's.

"Hello Mikey." Donnie called. "How very nice of you to join us!" Mikey frantically looked around, trying to spot his brother but seeing no one.

"Donnie, help!" he cried. "I can't find a way out of this room and I just want to go home!"

"Now why would I do something like that?" Mikey was taken aback by the malice lacing his brother's voice. He could almost see Donnie's malicious grin behind his words.

"My master has requested some entertainment, so of course I must oblige him. Prepare yourself, Michelangelo."

A loud hiss resounded from behind him, and Mikey turned to see a piece of the wall detach itself and open wide. In the frame stood a tall, hulking beast with red skin and sharp teeth. It growled at him, and Mikey heard a sharp cackle emit from the speaker system.

"Let the games begin!" shouted Donatello.

~{}~

 _In order to mend someone's heart, you have to know how to break one._

Mikey didn't have long to wait before the creature came charging at him. It was after he had dodged the beast a few times that he began to feel something shift in his head, telling him to fight. Mikey let out a growl in reaction to his change. The being he now realized was Raph stayed a few steps away from him with a large grin on his face. Once Mikey's change was complete, the two engaged in a heated battle that shook the entire room to its core.

Meanwhile, Donnie sat up in the balcony, watching the fighting below with glee. He jumped slightly when a hand placed itself on his head, but he relaxed when he realized it was just his master.

"I knew you'd make the perfect apprentice." he whispered, making Donnie shiver in delight.

"I just have one more victim to go." Donnie said. "He may have once been our fearless leader, but I assure you that now I will give him something to fear."


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Brother

_In order to be a fearless leader, you must know how to be a cynical dictator._

Leo sat on the couch, his mind sorting through what had happened that day. His brothers had vanished without a trace into the sewers, with Donnie as their leader, taking a toll on the blue-banded turtle. A sharp thud jerked him out of his thoughts. He crouched behind the dojo's screen door, and watched as his younger brother, Michelangelo, entered the lair.

"Leo!" the turtle called. "Leo, where are you?" He was about to respond, when suddenly a larger figure entered behind Mikey. His brother turned to it, letting out an uncharacteristic snarl.

"I don't think he's here. What are we supposed to do, Raph?" Leo's breath caught. That _thing_ was Raphael?

"We need to keep on looking." Raph replied gruffly. "Who knows what the master would do to us if we came back empty-handed?"

"I'd probably skin you alive!" came a shout from behind Leonardo. Rough hands dug into Leo's forearms, and sharp fingernails dug into his skin. "Did you miss us, big brother?"

"Master!" cried Mikey and Raphael, both of them falling to their knees. The figure behind him, who Leo realized was Donatello, turned to face them with a scowl.

"You two are utterly worthless!" he yelled. "You weren't even able to complete one simple little task! We will discuss your punishments later." He turned back to Leo, grinning wildly. "That is, as soon as I deal with Leonardo."

~{}~

Leo's brother had officially gone insane. He had Leo strapped to a cold lab table, and was apparently trying to mix something up on the other side of the room. As soon as he had finished, Donnie approached the table bearing a syringe. He gave Leo no warning when he injected a substance into the turtle's neck.

"Don't Worry, Leo." Donnie assured. "Everything will be better soon. I promise."

~{}~

 _1 Month Later_

He couldn't take it anymore. _He_ was supposed to be the leader, not his brother. It didn't matter that Donnie was the Chevalier's favorite. Leo was prepared to gain back his team, even if it meant destroying their new-found power once and for all. And he knew exactly how to do it.

His master's room was pale and dark except for the soft glow radiating from the tall cheval mirror at its center. Donatello was sitting in front of it, enjoying his nightly commune with his own master. Leonardo snuck in behind him, wielding his katanas.

"I'm not going to let you control my life anymore!" he shouted, before ramming his swords straight through the mirror. Donnie turned on him in a flash.

"How dare you!" he seethed. Donnie prepared to strike with his staff, when suddenly all the darkness and rage that contorted his face just vanished, and he fell to the floor in a jumbled heap.

~{}~

Slowly, things went back to normal down in the sewers. When Donnie recovered, he made an antidote for the serum he had invented and returned his brothers to their normal states. The family thought for sure that they would never see Chevalier's evil magic corrupt their family ever again. But Donnie knew that this could never be true. Chevalier was still deeply embedded in their lives, living through his favorite apprentice. Donnie smiled as he sat a small mirror on his nightstand. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time for the Chevalier to strike once again.

The End?


End file.
